Olivia's bedtime fantasy
by Jenleafpower101
Summary: Basil of Bakerstreet isn't so pleased about a story about him.


Cinderella Olivia

In London, England, the famous and handsome detective, Basil of Baker street's former client, Olivia Flaversham was invited over to his home for a visit by the detective himself, because her father's house was destroyed by an earthquake. It was a small earthquake to humans, but to the mice, it was deadly. Olivia is a little girl mouse with a blue shirt and blue plaid skirt. To keep herself warm, she wore a blue heavy coat.

Now it was time for her to go to bed, and Dr. David Q Dawson, Basil's trusted associate, was there with Mrs. Judson, Basil's housekeeper.

"Dr. Dawson, can you tell me a bedtime story," begged Olivia with her puppy dog eyes.

He smiled. "Of course my dear."

Then huge footsteps came behind the guest bedroom door. Olivia shuddered. "Who's that!" She shrieked. and it slowly opened revealing Basil of baker street. He wore a crimson robe with a teal tie on his chest and had large grey shoes. "Did I scare you Ms. Flamhammer," he teased with a smile.

"Flaversham," everyone corrected

"Whatever, so what's this little party about."

Olivia smiled. "Dr. Dawson's going to tell us a bedtime story."

Basil rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He took a seat at one of the chairs from the desk. Everyone was silent, staring at Basil's bored expression. His eyes were narrowed. "Go on tell the story," Basil shouted.

Dawson sighed. "Alright, so..."

Once upon a time there was a young girl, and her name was Olivia...

Olivia's eyes beamed. "That's me!"

Basil shushed her. "Quiet!" Before Dawson could tell more of the story, Basil took over.

And she lived with Mrs. Judson, her wicked stepmother...

"Hey!" Mrs. Judson shouted. "I'm not wicked."

"Just go with it," Basil gritted between his smile. Dawson continued the story.

…...And her wicked step daughter Rose. They treated the poor girl with no dignity and made her clean around the house. She didn't have her father to protect her, because he died so long ago. She always hoped that one day, something good will come to her and it did.

One day, the handsome Detective and Prince Basil had an anniversary of when he first started his busy career.

Basil beamed, running his fingers through his hair when Dawson said the word 'handsome.'

Olivia wanted to go, but her stepmother wouldn't allow it, and when they got into the coach and left, she was sitting at the fountain crying, until...

"Are you alright, my dear," said a gentle voice. She turned around and saw a man with white facial hair. "You look troubled."

Her sniffs interfered with her speech. "My stepmother wouldn't allow me to go to the anniversary celebration of Prince Basil..."

"You forgot the word 'handsome'," Basil interrupted, earning a glare from Mrs. Judson.

"As I was saying," Dawson continued.

The man stroked her hair. "It's alright, my dear, allow me to help you out." He beckoned a young white furred mouse with a blue dress and pink shawl over to him. "Show this young lady some of your finest dresses."

She nodded. "Gladly, come along."

Olivia followed the lady into her home and wardrobe. She grabbed a short blue dress that would fit the girl. "This one should be perfect for you, sweetie."

After the girl got dressed, she came out of the curtain very stunning looking.

"That dress looks like it's been made just for you, so you may keep it," said the lady mouse.

"Really," Olivia asked. She nodded and Olivia jumped for joy.

The old man took the girl over to baker street and a dog ran up to him. "This is your ride," he announced. "Toby, sit!"

The brown hound sat down as Olivia got on.

Before Olivia took off the man warned, "Remember Olivia, you have until midnight, and Toby will start to run back to me."

She nodded and took off to the ball... I mean anniversary party.

When she got to the party, she parked her dog at the edge of the castle. "You be good now."

Then she entered the castle and it was filled with cheese dishes that would make a mouse's mouth water.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the HANDSOME, "Happy Basil?" prince chewing on a piece of bread that was filled with brie and grapes.

"How on earth do you know that I love those foods," asked Basil, interrupting the story yet again.

Dawson smiled. "Because I know you too well... and Mrs. Judson told me. Now back to the story."

Olivia saw Rose trying to get the prince's attention, but he ignored her. "Your highness, do you want to sit down and eat," she asked.

The Prince was still ignoring her and so Olivia tried to hide from her stepsister hoping she won't see her. Then when she was eating a piece of bread with goat brie and strawberries on top, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and when she turned around, it was the prince Basil.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight, haven't you," he asked.

She immediately kneeled down. "Your highness, I apologize, it's just that..."

He shushed her. "You've got nothing to apologize for."

"Actually, she does," Basil interrupted, yet again.

"Mr. Basil," Mrs. Judson snapped.

As I was saying, Olivia looked up at him and smiled.

"Stand, Olivia. I know you have family troubles at home," said the Prince.

She gasped, "How did you know?"

He gave her the warmest smile. "It's quite simple really. You're more skinny than you're supposed to be, so you're stepmother starved you, and part of your face has dirt on it from cobwebs, which confirms you work hard, and by the way you hide yourself from Rose, that means she's also a horrid brat!"

"How come you were avoiding her," Olivia asked.

"Because of her personality," Basil answered. "The way she treats her own stepsister is cruel."

Then the ceiling broke and a man named Professor Ratigan broke into the castle with Fidget, his peg-legged bat. "Mind if I crash the party," he said with a wicked grin.

"Ratigan, you've gone too far this time," shouted the Prince.

"Fidget," he called out. His peg-legged bat limped up towards him. "Capture the HANDSOME Prince and have this moment be an anniversary performance that he will never forget."

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The power hungry Professor turned to see Olivia. "You will NOT harm him."

He chuckled. "My, here's something new. It's the brave little housekeeper coming to save the day."

Before the Professor could hit Basil, Olivia took the hit for him. "Olivia!" The girl didn't give up, she got up and called for her dog and Toby dashed into the building and chased the Professor's party away.

With the Professor gone, Basil shooks hands with Olivia. "I, thank you for saving my life," he said softly.

Before Olivia could say anything back, it was five minutes before her curfew was up. "I'm sorry, your highness, I have to go." She dashed out of the building with Toby heading back to the Doctor's home.

Basil ran out of the palace. "Olivia," he called out. "OLIVIA!"

The next morning, Olivia was cleaning the stepmother's room, when she, herself came into the room. "Finish that room up or else you get nothing to eat, but our leftovers," she snapped.

"Now, hold on a second..."

Mrs. Judson was cut off by Basil shushing her. "Don't interrupt."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"There's someone at the door!" Rose shrieked trying to answer the door, but Mrs. Judson got to the door first. It was the knights of the prince. "We are here to look for the girl that dropped this." He held up a clear slipper. "The owner of this slipper will receive a special reward from the prince himself for saving his life from the evil Professor Ratigan."

Rose jumped with delight. "It's me...It's me...It's MEEEE!" She shouted grabbing the shoes and trying to put them on, but her feet were too big.

The knight leaned towards Mrs. Judson. "Is there another girl in the house."

"Yes, but she's a stupid little nothing," she hissed.

Olivia dashed down the stairs. "What's going on here."

The knight smiled. "There she is." Then he put the slipper on her feet and it fitted her perfectly. "So you are the girl, what's your name."

"Olivia Flaversham, sir," she responded. "How did you find the house."

The knight handed her a magnifying glass. "Don't forget that Basil is also a detective, as well as a prince."

Then she was escorted to the palace and Prince Basil sat on the throne. Olivia knelt before his royal highness.

Basil stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to give you a proper thanks for saving me. So as a reward, I would offer you an opportunity to become my bride."

"I accept," said Olivia and they were married the next day.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG!" Basil shouted. "I would absolutely NOT marry Ms. Flangerhanger!"

"Flaversham," everyone corrected him again.

"Whatever."

Then Professor Ratigan came into the room. "I heard the entire story and I would NOT get beaten by a little girl."

Basil scoffed. "Now allow me to tell this tale my way." Before he could even start, everyone fell asleep. "Drat!" He turned to face Ratigan. "I challenge you, Professor to a battle! Get the chessboard out!"

Ratigan smiled. "Challenge accepted."

Downstairs they played chess for hours and hours, as this...story came to an end.


End file.
